


Don't Forget to Lock the Door

by eatingcrimson



Category: Supernatural, dastiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcrimson/pseuds/eatingcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick, not really edited at all because its too hard to keep a straight face, highly sexual Dastiel fanfic.<br/>Hope its sufficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Lock the Door

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, in his harsh, gruff voice that Castiel new meant he was doing something wrong. He walked over and grabbed his sacred issue of Hot Asian Babes from the angel’s sweaty palms.   
“You do not go through my magazines, computer history or fridge. Unless I tell you, you can. Which is unlikely”, he rolled his eyes around into the back of his head as Cas tilted his to the side, and looked blankly into Dean. 

 

“I was trying to understand what you humans find so appealing about the naked female figure. So far I have found nothing of interest, though the bosoms on many of them are far too voluptuous to be what she was made with”, He stared blankly, trying to hide his now full arousal. Dean sighed and shook his head, the naivety of this sweet, dark haired, has-been angel was something he was never going to be used to. He unsuccessfully held back a smile, which confused Cas even further,   
“I don’t understand, why are you laughing at me?” he asked.

“Stop playing dumb, Cas.” Dean smirked, noticing the all-too-obvious bludge in the front of his friends black trousers. “You’re a real boy now” Dean chuckled at his own joke before placing a single hand on his hip and then tugging down his prefect blue shirt trying to distract himself from looking towards Cas, seated comfortably on the cream, suede sofa in the middle of the hotel room.

They were lucky Sam had already left to question a woman about a colleague of hers that had disappeared from his house a few down from her own, it didn’t sound demon-y, but the sulphur at his window, and the excessive amounts of salt found there said otherwise. Despite this, Sam insisted Dean wouldn’t be needed for this and should take care of Cas while he was adjusting to human life. 

 

“I don’t understand what you mean, Dean, and there is something strange happening to me. It has happened a few times now since...” Castiel paused, looking away with his sweet blue eyes and continued “since, coming back as a human”.

There was a brief silence, before Cas stood. “I don’t think you understand what I mean, and I don’t think this is supposed to happen”, he stopped again and began tussling around with his shirt to untuck it, then fussing with his belt before Dean stopped him, barely able to stop his voice from quavering.

“Whoa, Cas, calm down. I think I know what you mean.” The older Winchester moved closer to the mess of a man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I can help” he stated, bringing his brown eyes to meet the blue of Cas’.   
With his free hand, he managed to unbuckled the rest of the belt and pull it free, allowing Cas’ pants to drop to the floor, like a building being detonated.

“Dean, what…” Cas began, but was quickly hushed by the soft force of lips on his.   
The stubble on Deans face, rubbed against his, sending electric bolts straight through the slender bones of his spine. Dean’s fingers traced their way from Castiel’s shoulder, down his back where they sat on the curve of his tailbone. He tried to mumble something, but very quickly decided against it.   
The more passionate Castiel become, the more dynamic Dean replied. Pausing for a moment to mumble something along the lines of how surprisingly good of a kisser Cas was, Dean would not pull away.   
He cupped a perfectly formed cheek and squeezed gently, but hard enough to force a soft moan from the angels sweet mouth. He grinned, ever so slightly at this, and brought his busy hands around the fall into Castiel’s undergarments, pushing them to his knees.

He pulled away as fast as humanly possible, almost tripping as his legs became entangled in clothing “Dean, what are you doing?” he bleated in surprise, obviously flustered.

“Just… Trust me” Dean replied, and crouched to his knees in front of Castiel’s unholy member. Grasping it in one hand, Dean stroked the throbbing mass as Cas watched from above.

He placed the tip in his mouth, as Cas tried to mutter something about it being okay.  
By now Castiel was breathing heavily, and could not control the sounds he made, which only made Dean all the more eager to bring him to breaking point. He ran his mouth down Cas’s shaft, faster and more aggressively, until he felt Cas’s hands holding the back of his head as he groaned for a few moments as he spilled into the warmth of Dean’s throat. He puffed and sighed and released his grasp on Dean’s skull.   
The two stayed there for a moment, before Dean declared that it was his turn.

“But, I do not know if I can” Cas swallowed hard, “do…that” he stated. He did not mean he didn’t want to, he meant if literally as he did not know if he could fit Dean into his own mouth, and then proceed to do as Dean had done. 

 

“That’s fine Cas, I don’t need you to do that, there was something else I thought we could do instead”. Dean hinted.

He pulled himself up and placed Cas’s hands onto his hips, and guided them down his shorts. Cas flinched away, unintentionally, and calmed again to wrap his hand around the thick, hard cock inside. While Cas timidly pumped Dean, he removed his shorts and proceeded to grab Cas’s wrist to stop him.

“Was I doing something wrong?” Cas questioned, slightly disappointed in himself.

“Not at all, just wait here”.

A few moments later Dean returned with a bottle of a clear, gel like substance, and told Cas to kneel over the sofa. He followed him around and placed the bottle on the arm after squirting some of the liquid onto his hands and began to massage it around Cas’s hole and onto his own tip.   
Cas took a sharp breath as Dean gently started to insert himself.

“Are you alright?” He asked, before pursuing. Cas nodded, unable to speak. Dean thrust forward, with all his weight in his hips as they swung. Cas let out a small yelp, and Dean pulled back, mumbling an apology. He slid out, and in, as Cas’s warmth squeezed tightly around his own,   
he moved faster as Cas began to loosen, and he suspected any pain would have subsided. The pair moaned in synchronisation as Dean pounded deeper inside of his eel’s cavern. He leant forward and planted gentle kisses along the curve of Cas’s back, glistening with beads of sweat as Cas began quivering with every movement.   
Cas groaned loud as he came onto the cushiony seats. His knee’s week, he fell forward and dangled his arms over the back of the sofa, whimpering as Dean began throw himself harder into Cas before finally gasping and falling on top of him. Twitching slightly, until he was empty, he laid there with Cas for a few moments, until their breathing had finally begun to settle once again.

Dean pulled himself out of Cas, who swiftly turned around to stand. He grabbed Dean’s face, feeling the soft contour of his cheekbones under his palms as he pressed himself against Dean. He pulled away and started into Deans eyes, astonished at what they had just achieved.

“I do not understand what happened, but I no longer am feeling that strange sensation any longer. Thank you, Dean” he formally announced. Dean let out a laugh, unable to take the angel seriously, as he stood there, naked and flaccid; looking more vulnerable and less powerful than he ever had before. Once again, pulling his typical confused look, concern fuelling his gaze.

The front door to the hotel room opened as Sam entered. It took him a few moments to realise what he was facing.  
He friend and brother, standing stark under the harsh glow of the lights, sweaty and relaxed.

“Uh, um, she just left- I, was…” Dean stumbled for words, “I was sharing her”. He stopped. Sam looked even more confused, his hair falling from behind his ear, to in front of his face as he stood there frozen, mouth agape. “With Cas” Dean finished, looking back to Castiel who stood blank faced, staring at Sam.

Sam became obviously flustered, and shook his head, mumbling about he didn’t even want to know and that he wasn’t even surprised. As he tried to get past Castiel, who did not make an effort to move out of the way, he stumbled over the clothes left on the ground and ended on his knees in front of the angel. 

“Does he… want to suck my penis also?” Castiel said bluntly, “because I don’t think anything is going to happen for a while yet. Sorry, Sam”.

 

 

End.


End file.
